teen titans
by fears-and-expectations
Summary: everything is normal for a teen titan...take out people...but what if robin is getting tired of all that glory?HE MIGHT JUST AS WELL JOIN BATMAN!
1. Chapter 1

batman and robin

diclaimer: i dont own anything or i did i would be rich

**love is loss**

**pain is gain**

**life is death**

**yours is mine...**

"beast boy! put these socks away! god, when did u clean your room!" cyborg yelled from beastboys was laundry day for the titans, not a very good day.

"um i think when we moved in here.."beast boy yelled from the was playing super zombie killer 4, the newest and greatest game of the year.

"2 years ago! god ow what, ow that's nasty, BB clean up this pizza that's glued to your underwear please!"

"friends, must we fight on the day of laundry?" Star fire asked from the was making a cake out of glue, macaroni,flour, and soy milk.

"shut up Star fire! I am tired of BB leaving his things everywhere!" Cyborg yelled.

Star fire looked at the robot, and started to never liked it when people yelled at her, especially her friends.

"Star, im sorry, its just that BB-"cyborg began but stopped as Star ran to her room.

robin would have been so mad at cyborg for yelling at had no right, or really reason to yell.

~scene change~

Robin, the boy wonder, (teenage wonder), started to walk back to his room,when he heard was soft from one side, furious at the started to walk again, but bumped into Starfire.

"Sorry,Star,didn't see you there."he began."why are you-"

Star through her arms around him into a hug."whoa, star-"

"Robin, our friends, they are yelling at each other, and me, telling me to shut the up."she looked into her green sometimes looked like a star,twinkling in the night sky.

"ill go talk to them,tell them to apologize,OK star?"Robin whispered into her nodded, and let go,looking a little better than before.

"but what if they get too mad and 'split up' Robin?" Star fire always thought just because they fought, they would split titans would never split up,never.

"we wont star, don't ever think that."robin said as he turned around to the living room.

"ow and Star,Thanks for the hug."he whispered as he entered the living room.

thats the first chapter...r & r please


	2. Chapter 2

"what the hell, guys! Starfire is crying cause of you guys!" Robin yelled at bb and cyborg.

"Sorry,Robin." bb and cyborg knew they were never sorry, not until stood up,and walked around the room, pacing himself.

"Ten laps around the room, for BOTH of you!" Robin said through his and bb always knew Robin had a thing for Starfire, but never bothered to bug their leader with that that would lead to was a kick to the face.

~scene change~

"Starfire,pack your things, me and you are going to gothem tonight." Robin yelled into Starfires door, knowing she could as well hear him.

"Robin, im leaving to my planet for the 'week' tomorrow,how about the next 'friday' i hear of so much."

"i cant do that, i guess ill go by myself then,see ya in a week star." Robin said as he walked to his had to go to gothem as himself, not Robin."tell the team when i leave star!" he shouted as he went into his room.

his room was the biggest in the had a brown wooden bed with a shandleir above closet was a mirror closet, a walk only thing his team didnt know is who he really was,or where he came though he was 14, he still kept everything a they knew who he was, he was sure to die from embarrasment, and fear.

he packed most of his suits,some regular pants and shirts. he changed into some ripped jeans and a faded blue shirt, hoping they still fit.

he went over to his laptop, hoping the titans didnt look at they knew he had a laptop of his own, they were alll sure to want one as well.

he clicked on his contacts, to find only 2: bruce wayne, titans tower.

"better call ahead."Robin whispered to himself.

he clicked on contacts, waiting for bruce to never did.

"god, i thought he never left the only time he ever left was if he needed to eat, or sleep."Robin chuckled at the thought.

he tried to connect again,he succeeded,only to get alfred on the batcomputer screen.

"hello, master dick." a kind hearted old man said through his head phones.

"heyy alfred, can i stay at wayne mannor for a couple days? things are getting quiet around here and-"

"WELL, of course sir! ill see to it at once master bruce knows."

he smiled at alfred, their 60 something butler."ill be on the next flight out,thanks al."

"no sir, thank you."then the screen went far as he could tell, bruce was asleep on the weapons he awoke, alfred woulld probably clue him in or surprize him at the last second, like usual.

he took off in his regular motorcycle, and headed _home._


	3. Chapter 3

"welcome home, master dick."Alfred said as they pulled up into a garage. he hated Alfred using his real name, he hadn't been called Dick in so long, it sounded like a compliment. he took out his suit case from the trunk. it wasnt very heavy but he had trouble carrying not from the weight, but from his soul tugging on his life.

"good to be home" Robin led him to a door, and they both walked in, side by side.

"Dick! im so glad your home!" Bruce Wayne said as he bear hugged dick, he didn't expect this, he tried to run, but with Bruce, it was like trying eat a doughnut in one bite, it couldn't be done.

"you...too...Bruce...cant breathe." Robin said through teeth , he never saw Bruce like this before, what brought on his weird behavior?

"sorry, im just so glad your home."Bruce said as he let go of Robin, he readjusted his shirt, and stared at this man, his hair was the same, black and still worked as batman he hadn't changed a bit.

"ill show you to your room, Alfred, take the rest of the day off."Bruce said loudly.

"with you sir, my day is never done."the butler said as he walked up the stairs.

~scene change~

"Friends, Robin has left to Gotham until next week, i shall be leaving tomorrow for the rest of the week."Star fire said as she walked out the door.

"OK Star, tell your sis i said hi." BB said looking at thetv, he was watching snakes on a jet plane with cyborg, raven was by the window, reading a book.

"goodbye friends." Star fire said shutting the door.

"when is Robin coming home? he has the new 'zombies for breakfast' movie in his room." BB said, staring at cyborg.

"on Monday,we will just have to wait."cyborg said.

"i cant wait that long!im going to look for it."BB said as he changed into a fly, going into the air ducts.

"WAIT! BB,we aren't sup post to be in here!" cyborg said as he entered Robins room.

"whats this?" BB said looking in a box of old photos.

"looks like Robins personal stuff,BB can we please get out of here?" cyborg said, edgy.

"no way! i wanna see him as a baby for black mail."BB said with a smirk.

"look at all these photos of him!"

then one photo scared him,it was a picture of Robin without his mask,with his parents.

BB looked at the back,it had words on it.

'dick Grayson ,age 8, with mommy and daddy.'

"whoa, dude, cyborg,Robin must be...DICK GRAYSON!"


	4. Chapter 4

Robin sat on his old bed, looking at his old pictures. most of them were just random pictures of him and were of him him at his 8th, 9th,10th,and 12th chuckled at a picture of Bruce and him on Bruce's sat down on a bench,with a cake that said 'business man can party too'.Robin looked through his old box of things he left old clothes, his games, his parents looked at it, then tossed it into his bag,hoping it didn't break.

"Master Richard, its time to go to Wayne Enterprises with Master Bruce."Alfred yelled from down the hall.

"Down in a minute, Alfred." Robin said aloud, hoping Alfred hearing was still sharp as though Alfred took care of Bruce and Dick , he never complained about far as Robin knew,Alfred was a kind hearted old man who cared for everything.

"Dick, can i come in, i need to talk to you." Bruce said through the didn't know why Bruce always chose the time they always left to have a 'heart to heart chat' but it always happened when they were in the same room."Sure Bruce." Robin said, trying to hide his 'happiness' as an emo person would call it.

"Dick, about what happened, you know, 2 years ago,im sorry."Bruce stuttered.

"Thats not the real reason you came in here today, is it?" Robin said, looking at the ceiling.

"no, i guess not."Bruce said, looking at the floor.

"Then, whats the reason?" Robin said, looking up at his ex- mentor.

"well,i was wondering, if you would like to,uh,stay?"Bruce said.

Robin looked into the mans eyes,hoping to see some joking in his he saw was the man that took care of him. The man that took him in at his time of could see that Bruce wanted him to stay, but what about the titans? would he leave his loving team for his mentor?

"Bruce?"

"yes, Dick?"

"i will."


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin, you mean it? you'll stay here?" Bruce asked,placing a hand on the heros back.

"Well,ill have to tell my team first,wont they be shocked."Robin smiled nervously.

"Great, ill tell alfred the good news!"Bruce said as he walked out the door.

Robin new he wasnt going to stay. what about his friends,and most of all, Starfire?She would be the hardest to say goodbye to. She would be happy for him, going back to Gotham. But her real feeling would probably be that she was mad, and sad for Robin leaving her.

"Dont think,just act."Robin muttered to himself as he walked to the window. he knew that he would think more than he acted, but he tried to shove all that away, focusing on going outside. He got into a stance,ready for the jump to the big oak tree by his window. he used to climb up that tree, to look into the sunsets, Before Bruce found him up there,crying his head off. he jumped onto a hefty branch,hoping not to be seen, and climbed onto the roof.

The roof was mostly brown,except the part that let heat out from the kitchen. he sat down and looked into the sunset. yellowing in some places,reddening in the rest. the sun was almost set,looking beautiful.

"Having fun?" A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Bruce, in his 'second job' uniform.

"The pain will never stop,will it?" Robin said, grabbing his mothers necklace from his pocket.

"I suppose not...Robin you do not have to stay here, your friends will miss you in jump city."Bruce said,squeezing Robins shoulder. they both looking into the sunset, before Robin turned around and stood up.

"But i want to stay, I miss this place! i miss you and Alfred." Robin said, closing his eyes,trying not to cry.

"We miss you too,Robin. But you have respon-"

"Dont even say ' you have responsibilities' ! Some times, I wish I was normal! Sometimes i wish that you never found me,so I would never have to be Robin! i want a normal live!" Robin could feel the tears sliding down his face.

"It was not my fault what happened 6 years ago, tomorrow, Robin. it was Zucco. please don't think it was your fault Robin." Bruce said,feeling the boys pain.

"I know...I know" Robin said, before looking into the darkness coming into the sky.

"I cant help the past Robin, i can only tell you this,'its not your fault."Bruce said, jumping off the roof into the Bat-mobile.

" I still want to be Robin, Just in Gotham..."Robin said,looking into the sunset,for the last time...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Raven,Cyborg,Beastboy. How are you guys?" Robin said thru his webcam. he had to contact them about his leaving.

"Robin, when are you coming home? We need the movie from your room. We are so bored here,since Jump has been quite." Cyborg said.

"Soon, i need to pack some more stuff, ill be back in a couple weeks."

Beastboy jumped into the cameras view.

"Hey Dick! how are you!" BB shouted.

"Beastboy,what did you call me?"

"Ummm...Robin." BB said in a whisper.

"Beastboy, did you go in my room?"

"No! of course not!"

"Then why did you call me dick?"

"OK! I went into your room to look for the movie, and i saw your box of stuff and-"

"you read everything?" Robin said,finishing his sentence.

"Im really sorry Robin."BB said,looking out the window.

Robin didnt know what to ,Sadness,fear?he knew Slade had the place bugged,but why did this have to happen.

"Look guys, Im sorry, But im leaving the titans."Robin said in a low voice. he reached over and turned off the camera. he sat down in the kitchen table,sad. how could they look through his things?those personally belonged to him,not anyone else.

"How'd they take it?" Bruce said in the living room. he had heard everything ,but wanted to see what Dick said.

"fine."Robin said. why should Bruce care about them?he wasnt there in his time of need or even wanted to be.

"Master Richard,there's a package for you."Alfred said as he handed Robin the box.

"how did they know i was here?"Robin asked himself, looking toward the box. no one knew he had ever even lived here .how could there be a package for him?

He tore thru the package,to only find a note.

it read:

Dear Dick,

Thats right,Robin, i know who you are. dont worry your secret is safe with me,but not with your friends. dont let them get to you, im sure you know them better than I ever could son, If you ever need a shoulder to cry on,call me.I guess you think im in your think about me being here,just be happy I haven't told anyone about your files.I found your computer in your room the first night you came to gotham. it contained everything I needed to know about you and everyone you care about. go to the pier right now, it should be 4:43 by the time you get this message. go to the peir,pier 13. dont bring Batman with you,tell him you are going for a walk.

sincerely,

Slade

Robin looked at the clock,still shaking. 4:43...Slade was right. if Slade knew about everything and everyone he cared about, he could kill them all.

"Bruce,im going for a walk,Be back soon,ok?"

"Sure Dick."Bruce said,watching the lost tv show. he lost alot of moments watching dropped the letter into the trash and walked outside...for the very last time...


End file.
